Саундтрек Fallout 4
Саундтрек Fallout 4 ( ) — все музыкальные композиции, звучавшие в игре Fallout 4. Музыкальное лицо Fallout 4Facing the Music in Fallout 4 Это особенно важно при путешествии по Пустошам, потому что Fallout 4 пронизан ностальгией, как по предыдущим играм серии Fallout, так и по миру, которого уже нет. Точно так же, как взгляд на старый автомобиль или большой компьютер невольно заставляет подумать о том, какой была жизнь раньше, так правильная музыка может дать всевозможные ответы. Время от времени это сладостное чувство ностальгии, которое в существующей рядом пост-апокалиптической пустоши может принимать печальный оттенок. В другом случае это печальная песня о потерянной любви, которая может напомнить игрокам обо всём, что потеряно и, возможно, о том, что они обретут впереди. В других случаях это весёленькая песня популярного периода, идеально подходит для тех моментов, когда вы «готовы кому-нибудь вломить». В Fallout 4 было увеличено количество и разнообразие треков в три раза (по сравнению с Fallout 3), включая как сразу узнаваемые мелодии, так и менее известные треки известных артистов. Что касается самой этой подборки музыки, то аудиодиректор Марк Лэмперт делит её на три части. Первая треть мелодий сразу узнаваема — например, лучшие хиты Бинга Кросби. «''Раньше у нас было слишком много Бинга''», — смеется Лэмперт. «''Мы могли бы наполнить весь плейлист одним Бингом Кросби''». Вторая треть — это менее известные мелодии от популярных исполнителей, например, «Orange Colored Sky» Ната Кинга Коула. И последняя треть — это часто малоизвестные композиции давно забытых групп, с нелепыми текстами и характерным звуком. «''Мне было бы интересно узнать, услышат ли их, те кто связан с этими группами''», — говорит Лэмперт. «''Кто знает, когда они были последний раз на радио?». Когда дело дошло до выбора конкретных треков, у обоих Лэмперта и Тодда Говарда было чёткое видение того, что им нужно. Говард знал, что для начала им нужна песня группы «The Ink Spots». В конце концов, музыка «The Ink Spots» использовалась в различных играх серии ''Fallout, как например «Maybe» которая была еще в первом Fallout. "Вы ясно знаете, что хотите запустить вступительный трейлер с этим хитом от «The Ink Spots», — говорит Говард. «Это часть ауры Fallout». Именно поэтому «It’s All Over But the Crying» была первой песней, которую Говард выбрал в игре. Кроме того, Тодд Говард решил включить «It’s All Over But the Crying» и в рекламный трейлер, чтобы обозначить принадлежность новой игры к вселенной Fallout и одновременно вызвать как ностальгию по прошлому, так и к предыдущим играм серии. 300px|center Изнанка саундтрека с Иноном ЗуромBehind the Score with Inon Zur Композитор Инон Зур возвращается, чтобы создать новый саундтек для Fallout 4. После своей первой встречи с аудиорежиссёром Марком Лампертом и игровым директором Тоддом Говардом в рамках работы над Fallout 4 Инон Зур почувствовал, что эта игра больше личная история, больше, чем любая другая предыдущая игра серии Fallout''From his first meeting with Audio Director Mark Lampert and Game Director Todd Howard, Zur felt that this game — more than any previous Fallout — is a very personal story.. Поэтому Зур предложил, чтобы звук фортепиано играл ведущую роль в саундтреке игры, так как он чувствовал, что фортепиано может подчеркнуть более личностный характер ''Fallout 4.Which is why Zur suggested having the piano play a prominent role in the game’s score, as he felt the piano could capture the more personal nature of Fallout 4. «''У меня дома есть очень хороший рояль, на котором я записал главную тему''», — говорит Зур. Первая реакция Тодда была смешанной: ему понравилась идея использовать рояль, но саму музыку нашел слишком яркой, даже резкой. Тодд и Марк ожидали чего-то тёплого. «''Поэтому я скомбинировал музыку из звуков настоящего и электрического пианино''», — говорит Зур. «''Звук, который плавный, не яркий, но очень роскошный''». Когда Зур сыграл это для Тодда и Марка, оба они сразу поняли, что это именно то, чего они ожидали. «''Получив их добро, я использовал этот мотив еще несколько раз, первый раз — в основной теме,» говорит Зур. «Это не ошибка или просто случайный выбор. Фортепиано останется с нами на протяжении всего саундтрека''». Для создания уникальных аудиоландшафтов Fallout 4 Инон Зур использовал, в основном, три главных элемента: «классические инструменты, электронные инструменты и не музыкальные инструменты или этнические/примитивные». Цель Зура, по его словам — чтобы игроки, прослушав конкретную комбинацию этих инструментов, знали, где они находятся.The goal, Zur explains, is for players to hear a particular combination of these instruments and know where they are. И несомненно одним из узнаваемых элементов саундтрека Fallout является основная тема. «''До этого я сочинил главную тему для Fallout 3»'', — говорит Зур. «''В основном мы использовали два аккорда. Это должно было отражать дуализм в Fallout 4: не только отчаяние от войны, но и надежду на будущее. В Fallout мы всегда разорваны между отчаянием, тьмой, всеми опасностями, которые скрываются в мире и надеждой построить лучший мир''»In Fallout we’re always torn between the despair and the darkness and all the dangers that are lurking in the world, and the hope to build a better world.. 300px|center Чтобы запечатлеть эту двойственность, Зур взял два ключа и объединил их. «''И вот, что мы получаем в основном — это второстепенный аккорд, ведущий к основному аккорду, или основной аккорд, который почти действует, как второстепенный аккорд, ведущий к основному аккорду. Когда два аккорда — мажорный и минорный — сочетаются вместе, они дают нам эту сладостно-горькую атмосферу Fallout''». Именно этот дуализм определяет основную тему Fallout 4. "Это подпись Fallout, — говорит Зур. «''Вы начинаете из мрачного на пути к надежде. Это очень упрощённо, но каждый раз очаровывает''».It’s the signature of Fallout, Zur says. You start from the bleak and you go to the hope. Very simplistic but works like a charm every time. Знакомьтесь Магнолия Кроме того, в Fallout 4 появилось нечто абсолютно новое: оригинальные песни, созданные специально для игры, которые были написаны и исполнены очень «героической» суперзвездой Линдой Картер. Список песен от Линды Картер Список музыки от Инона Зура Список песен других исполнителей * Также появляется в Fallout 3 ** Также появляется в Fallout 76 См. также * Саундтрек Fallout; * Саундтрек Fallout 2; * Саундтрек Fallout 3; * Vault Archives. Примечания }} en:Fallout 4 soundtrack fr:Bande originale de Fallout 4 uk:Музика у Fallout 4 Категория:Музыка в играх Категория:Песни Fallout 4